If You Hadn't Known The Real Me
by I just love yaoi
Summary: AU where Gii never met Takumi at Sachi's recital and their first meeting was at Shidou. Will Gii manage to discover the real Takumi and fall in love with him?
1. Introduction

Author's note: Hello I'm here again! LOL hope you'll like my second Takumi-kun FF, and I'd like to thank again whoever read the previous one and left me a comment, I was really moved reading the ones for the last chapter thank you, and especially a big thank you to dancingcandy for all your sweet reviews, apart from making me intensely happy they were also an inspiration for me m(_ _)m arigatou!

So now about this FF, we know the beautiful thing Gii says to Akaike: "I knew Takumi when he was still like the real Takumi. I've liked him since then". For me that is one of the best scenes from Takumi-kun! Now in this FF he won't have the chance to say that because it's about an AU where Gii didn't meet Takumi before what happened with his family which made him become as we knew him at the beginning of the story.  
I'm in love with the Takumi-kun series, I've read and watched the movie/manga/novel thousands times already (not the first movie tho, it's too different from the original work AND DaiMao are not there.. and all in all there's an abyss between the first movie and the others in terms of quality, I wouldn't say the acting was bad but anyone could see the chemistry between DaiMao as the main characters, it felt real especially after Mao became comfortable -you know what I mean- ^/ /^ they became the real Gii and Takumi, of course those movies would be so much better compared to the first), about the novel I can't stop thanking mimiwosumaseba on Live Journal who translated it (btw I really recommend to visit their page and read it), I could understand the story much better after reading the first novel, especially since they made a mess of the story in the 1st movie!

So one day I wondered what could have happen between our boys if Gii didn't saw him at Sachi's recital and their first meeting was at Shidou. Even though I changed the very fundament of the story, I stayed as true as it was possible to the original work.  
Maybe this FF is just an excuse for me to watch again those beautiful characters! ^^

Sorry for the long note! Please enjoy the first chapter of "If you hadn't known the real me"

* * *

Hayama Takumi was in his first year at Shidou academy, all-boys boarding school hidden deep in the mountains. Normally it'd be impossible in such a short period of time to make so many people hate you, but he did, well actually he didn't do anything to make himself hated, and that was exactly the point: he didn't do anything, so he was hated. People won't accept that someone may behave differently from them, everyone wants you to be exactly like they want you to be: like everyone else is; and act the same, if you're different then you're hated. And it's so strange, because normally you'd hate such cruel people who think this way and torment others for no real reason. They hated Takumi because he reacted differently, if only they could bother to look for the reason of such behavior, Takumi would surely be loved by everyone and everyone would do anything to protect him, to protect a smile that was never shown, that still didn't reveal its beauty. But it wasn't like that, no one bothered to look and he didn't bother to try letting others see the truth since he knew it'd be in vain, he stopped caring about what the others may think. In his 'my-pace' expression, he never cares for anyone or anything, his eyes wear a constant glare or complete indifference, he hates people touching him, even a very light touch would make him overreact, making his breath quicken or with pushing away the person who touched him, and he prefers not to be surrounded by people... those were enough reason for people to treat him like an outcast.

Toshihisa was his roommate during his first year at Shidou and his only friend. He was the one who got to spend enough time with him to come to understand that he's a good person. He came to know Takumi and discovered his other expressions that others never saw and it was all thanks to his gentleness which managed to overcome some of Takumi's walls.

While most of his classmates were just evil, others just ignored him, and then there was one person especially who often spoke up for him, but he was the class rep so it was his duty, it wasn't like he cared especially about Takumi, right? But it was for that that he didn't like it, he wasn't anyone special for him so Takumi didn't want to be saved from hateful classmates, he didn't need the fuss, if someone wronged him, as long as whatever the argument was about it'd stop soon, he didn't care about anything else. Not even being misunderstood. He gave up wanting or hoping for someone to understand him since a long time now.

His only concern was graduating from the school that was the farthest from Shizuoka, his hometown, and everything else was just a feeble wind sliding on his skin. Or more accurately on his heart, since he made a barricaded around it, acting like nothing mattered; being indifferent, giving up on everything was his technic to protect himself, the only one he learned. He may look cold but he's not, he's only protecting his heart, or what is left of it. But they didn't bother to care about his reasons, he was a pretext for their unreasonable behaviour, everything he did was never forgiven, it was like they just wanted to be hurtful. But Takumi didn't care since he gave up on feelings.

Actually not all of them.

He liked his friend Toshihisa and he was grateful that he was his roommate, and he looked up to his classmate, the one who stood up for him a few times when the others went overboard, the class rep. Yes he admired him, and he could only do that silently in the shadows, it was unthinkable for Takumi to even hope to be able to have any kind of relationship with him, he was unapproachable for him, even though during his first year Takumi was helped by the class rep, but he couldn't have that, he couldn't let himself starting to wish for the same thing to happen again, it'd only bring a shattering pain when all the expectations would be broken.  
He was the opposite of him, a quarter French, born and raised in America, brilliant and capable in everything he did, everyone loved him, and I mean everyone, kind and always ready to help everyone, he was a celebrity. Takumi could only watch him from afar. His name is Saki Giichi, nickname Gii.


	2. The start of the second year

**I would never have thought I'd get reviews on the first chapter, instead there were so many! I was so surprised and also really happy! THANK YOU! :D**  
**Sorry everyone for the wait, I had to re-write this chapter all over twice before being somewhat satisfied with it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Heartless, emotionless, uncaring, misanthrope etc.. That's how they saw Takumi, but people can rarely see the truth especially when it's so well hidden behind indifferent eyes. Even so they never stop wallowing in their hurtful ignorance, so what Takumi got during his first year was the constant increasing in the spiteful nicknames he got, apart from having to endure their cruelty.

It was April now, the students reached Shidou's dormitory to settle in for the new school year, even if today was a Sunday. People run back and forth greeting friends and classmates, only for Takumi that didn't happen, but he had Toshihisa, his roommate last year and his only friend.  
"I wanted to be together this year again" Toshihisa said. They were walking towards what was going to be their new home for the following year, through a beautiful cherry tree lined path, carrying their heavy Boston bags, walking calmly side by side while the cherry blossoms rained relaxed, unhurriedly and beautifully above them.  
"Me too" Takumi had answered. Every student had to change roommate every year, it was likely that they wouldn't even be in the same class this year.  
Toshihisa was so worried for Takumi having to deal with a new roommate "I hope you'll get along well" he wished his friend, thinking how he was afraid of being touched. Takumi just nodded averting his eyes.

愛

Takumi climbed alone the stairs to his new room, 305, reached its closed door and hesitated for only a moment before opening it without knocking, he stepped inside and as soon as he did he stopped dead in his tracks. There, at the other side of the room, was Akaike Shouzou sitting on the windowsill.  
Takumi was a bit shocked to see him there,_ 'Is he my roommate?'_.  
Akaike was Gii's best friend, the head of the disciplinary committee and a troublesome guy for him to have to deal with, he remembers how last year Akaike easily addressed him coldly: Takumi was never late in class and he wasn't the kind of student to skip classes and such, but he still caused some commotion last year, or better, his classmates did when they accused him of something or berated him for being the way he is "You'll only look like an idiot if you just stand there" that's what Akaike said to him once; or another time when he, as the disciplinary committee, had to step in what seemed to be a fight "You're good at pissing off people" Akaike was really rude and Takumi didn't really want to share a room with him.

To see that scene was strange though, it looked like Akaike was there just waiting for him and he was really surprised, "I'm sorry, I must have got the wrong room" Takumi said agitatedly starting to walk back  
"You didn't, it's your room" so he really was his new roommate then. Takumi just stood there, he didn't move, his surprised expression returned indifferent just an instant later.  
Akaike said "Why don't you put your bag down, it looks heavy"  
_'He's not that bad then' _Takumi thought realizing that maybe sharing rooms with him wouldn't be that bad after all. Takumi started to walk inside when "Are you fine with taking that side of the room?" Akaike suddenly said pointing to the bed on the left side of the room "No problem" Takumi said and put his Boston bag down near what will soon be his bed. Akaike stood up then "Good, I was asked to check that"  
"Eh? By who?" he asked really confused  
"Our class president"  
He really didn't understand that boy "What has it got to do with him?"  
"A lot since he's your roommate"  
"Eh? You're not my roommate then" Takumi said surprised  
Akaike sighted lost in his own thoughts "He was held up by our teacher and asked me to do a few things for him.. That guy, he just uses me as he wishes.." he was talking more to himself than to the person in front of him.  
"Sorry about that Shouzou" both turned startled towards the voice. There, leaning on the doorframe, was no other than Gii.  
Takumi was shocked _'Gii!'_ he screamed in his head and could do nothing but stare, while Akaike without giving him much thought walked towards his best friend and former roommate feigning a pissed off expression, when they were close he throw him a faked annoyed glare before leaving the room "I'm off then" he just said, Gii didn't seem to mind and just watched his best friend walk out.  
"Good morning" Gii greeted his new roommate after closing the door, then he walked inside his new room; in the meantime Takumi was still standing on the same spot. He was really confused. He watched Gii with cold eyes and unreadable face as the boy reached his own bag on his chosen side of the room (which he asked Akaike to bring here for him) and started to unpack. Then Gii turned towards him and said "What are you doing just standing there, you should arrange your things, how do you expect to sleep in your bed tonight otherwise?" his voice was kind, Takumi noted.  
He was snapped out of his confusion by Gii's words "B-but, why are you.. I mean" Takumi stammered shyly on his words, Gii caught up immediately on what he was thinking "Didn't Shouzou tell you?" He asked "I'm your roommate!"  
"Eh..? He said it would be the class president.." he said with his voice very low.  
Gii narrowed his eyes while tilting his head closer to try hearing him better, he was impressed _'Couldn't he really figure it out now that I'm here?_' He smiled to himself "You mean you didn't check who was going to be your roommate, or the representatives, before coming?!" then asked amused.  
Takumi didn't respond, he cast his eyes instead but Gii understood and smiled softly to himself at his behavior. He then walked in front of Takumi and held one hand toward him "Saki Giichi, your new roommate" Takumi just stared blankly at his outstretched hand, "Oh sorry" Gii exclaimed letting his hand fall back to his side "Do you still have human contact phobia then?" he easily asked.  
"Human..." Takumi stared at his new roommate, his eyes widening slightly, trying to understand what he said.  
"Anyway, unpack your bag" he urged before turning away and continued to tidy up his part of the room.

Takumi gripped the desk behind him hard _'What was he saying?'_ sharing rooms with him would be troublesome he knew. Takumi still remembers one time last year when Gii helped him and Toshihisa dealing with two upperclassmen from the room below theirs. They were making a fuss claiming they couldn't sleep because of the noise, that of course was impossible but those two wouldn't leave without an apology even a fake one, but Takumi wouldn't back down.

_When Gii reach room 421 he could see all four of them just outside the door engaged in a staring match, only Toshihisa looked a bit worried. As soon as he approached them, the group of four students turned to look at him, Takumi looked at Gii with a fierce gaze, _'What are you doing here'_ he seemed to accuse with his face, he was clearly not happy with the interference, _'It's just like he can't discern enemies from allies'_ Gii thought. Without stopping Gii went to stand in front of room 421's occupants and faced the other two.  
He straightened himself to accent his tall and strong figure and in a menacing tone and expression he said low "Sempai, if you persist, we're going to fight back" the scared sempai, who wore smug expressions before Gii appeared, paled and just took their leave, they couldn't compete against Saki Giichi, but couldn't help but turning around to throw angry stares at the other two students._

_The three boys stared at those two walking away, when they finally disappeared from their sight, Gii turned around to face the other two guys and saw that Takumi stared at them with cold eyes for a moment more, before, still holding the same cold look, he moved his eyes to lay upon him.  
"After last week I wouldn't have thought you'd be so feisty" Gii said looking in Takumi's eyes. Gii's eyes weren't accusing like usually people's looks were towards him.  
Takumi didn't move, he couldn't say what he meant by that, so the two guys looked at each other without saying anything for a couple of seconds, Toshihisa was the only one who looked worried by that situation.  
"I guess you just wouldn't accept something like this" Gii continued. The week before, Takumi, didn't defend himself from false accusations and that way he was made out to be the bad guy, but it looks like Gii was not deceived, he saw that Takumi just left them misunderstand because he didn't care.  
"Aren't you guys the ones creating troubles?" Takumi had heard Gii accuse them when he was walking out of the classroom._

_Surprised once again by Gii's words, Takumi hastily lowered his head to Gii to take his leave and rushed inside his room. Toshihisa, worried for his friend, bowed respectfully to Gii before following him, so Gii was left standing there alone looking confused at the closed door of room 421._

It was the first time for him hearing something like that. Everyone else, well apart from Toshihisa, just spared one quick glance at him and thought of him as a freak, Gii was the only one who had looked closer than that.  
_'Everyone would love to be noted by you but I don't like the privilege' _was Takumi's thought_._

愛

"Raise it higher, higher"  
"I can't more than this"  
"You're so weak!  
"I'm the one helping you know!"  
In Toshihisa's room, Takumi was helping him move the dresser since his roommate didn't arrive yet in school. Physical strength was never Takumi's good point. When he was finally satisfied with the new arrangement, Toshihisa went to cafeteria to buy something to drink for the both of them which they enjoyed leisurely together.

Later on, while Toshihisa left him alone in his room when someone from his archery club called him out, Yoshizawa from the next room asked for help in moving the bed and the dresser, so when Toshihisa returned they went to help him together.

The room was in a mess, it was all Yoshizawa's roommate's stuff, his name is Takabayashi, a real spoilt prince(ss) with the cutest face, you'd think he's a girl if this wasn't an all-boys school, but his personality was horrible.  
While the three of them were trying to tidy up the mess strewn all around the floor, Takabayashi came in.  
"Are you done yet?!" he said with arrogance as soon as he stepped inside, then looked surprised at the other occupants of the room "And who are you!" he said asking almost accusingly never losing his 'manners'.  
It was Yoshizawa who answered "They're only helping me out, he's Toshihisa Katakura-kun from next door and he's his friend Hayama Takumi-kun, he's—"  
"Hayama Takumi-kun!" he shouted coldly, surprising the other occupants "The lucky one who got to share rooms with Gii this year!" his eyes were flamed, he made a noise of annoyance "Just hurry up!" and left the room leaving the occupant of the room dumbfounded.  
Toshihisa was really annoyed and Yoshizawa apologized to him but that made it worse because it wasn't he who had to. They still continued to help him out thought.

愛

That night in room 305 it was time to go to sleep. Takumi was sitting on his bed not doing anything in particular and stayed there in silence, spacing out for a while.  
Gii noted but didn't say anything right away; while he was putting aside his books and getting ready to go to bed, he threw one last glance to his pensive roommate and said "You don't look like you're happy about sharing a room with me"  
Takumi was pulled out his thoughts almost in shock _'No, no, it's not like that'_ he could only think. He was thinking about the earlier encounter with Takabayashi and tried imaging what he and Gii's fan club would act like around him for the simple fact of sharing a room with Gii. His mind went blank when he heard Gii say that and he couldn't say a word out loud. But he didn't have to, his face said it all, at least for someone who had good eyes to see. Gii watched him attentively and his expression wasn't missed _'So I got it wrong?'_ he wondered when Takumi ducked his head blushing a little; that made Gii smile softly to himself.  
"It's late" Gii said in the kindest of voice "Let's go to sleep"  
Takumi raised his head alarmed _'Is he angry?'_ he thought, "Saki-kun.." he whispered with round eyes and eyebrows slightly up.  
Gii watched his cute features and smiled "Don't worry, I was just joking" he said to set at ease his roommate.  
No more words were exchanged, just a 'Goodnight' before turning off the lights.

愛

Takabayashi was in his own room with his lackeys around him, he really couldn't accept that Gii refused him. He was thinking about what to do to get close to him. Yoshizawa wasn't there, it took just one word from Takabayashi and he would obediently do what he says, a pushover, he was, like Toshihisa had said.

"What about his roommate?" one of his admirers asked  
"We don't need to mind about him" Takabayashi was arrogantly confident  
"But he defended him a few times" another one said  
"He just looked too much like a beaten up puppy" he huffed  
"He could still see him like that, you never know what may happen" one of them tried to warn him.  
Yoshizawa thought for a moment "I'll see to it that Gii won't give a damn about that scum" he decided then.

* * *

**Turns out I find it really hard to write about a Gii who's not in love with Takumi so be patient with me, I'm afraid it'll take a while for me to update.**  
**I feel a bit bad actually in changing the scene where Gii steps in to help Takumi and Toshihisa, that is the part where Gii has that dream we know about, and while looking at Takumi's cold expression, in the manga, Gii thought "This one-sided love is totally hopeless" looking hurt.. it was a really cute scene even if a bit sad.. :)**


	3. New roommate, new troubles

New classes started, and it wasn't any easier for Takumi compared to last year. Lately students also seemed to stare at him more intensely than usual, he thought it was because he was Gii's roommate, in April some students made a fan club just for Gii, of course the person himself wasn't associated with them in the least but they were really excited, especially the first years.  
Well Takumi couldn't really blame them for it._ 'Gii turned even more gorgeous in one year, looking more grown up' _he had thoughtseeing him after summer break.

Gii seems to have a lot of things he's in charge of, he's always busy and sometimes he has visitors who have important business to talk about with him.  
Takumi returned, one day, from the library where he spent the afternoon studying, to their room in time to see Gii at the door and one of those visitors about to leave their shared room, it was quite unusual really for him to receive them here. When he walked inside Takumi couldn't help but ask who that person was, at that Gii turned to him with an incredulous face, and eyes wide in surprise "You don't know him?!" Takumi just shook his head lowering his eyes since Gii's reaction made him uncomfortable.  
Actually Takumi was just not interested in knowing people or stuff about them, and even less he was interested in rumors, so it happens that he didn't know who someone was or about their background, or people's influence or status in the school.  
Takumi was surprised to hear Gii giggling "He is one of the benefactors of Shidou, everyone knows how generous he is with this school" Takumi didn't look impressed though, his expression didn't change, like he didn't care that he was that kind of person, and it made Gii stare at him in silence for a moment. Takumi to avoid that eyes walked past him and pretty much just minded his own business.

A few days had passed since the start of school, Gii and Takumi didn't spend much time together but as roommates it was inevitable that they would pass at least some time together every day, especially in mornings and nights after curfew. And during these moments Gii came to understand that Takumi wasn't so cold hearted like others thought. He still wore that stony and emotionless look which rarely left him and had that indifferent air around him but Gii could see more of him. Like the way he ducked his head when he wanted to avoid direct eye contact, or when he couldn't find the words to say; how he's scared when you're too close to him and easily panics..  
Last year Gii had thought about him like a person who dislikes human contact, _'It's like an illness the he dislikes all human beings' _Gii thought. Pure coldness and indifferent, that's how Takumi looked. He would slap away the hand that touched him and glare at you as if he hated you. But that was just a reaction not the way Takumi was. And Gii was starting to understand that.

愛

Takumi and Toshihisa enjoyed lunch together in solitude because Takumi was really uncomfortable in crowded places, Takumi was telling him about his new roommate.  
"Oh yes, I heard he's the one who named it 'human contact phobia'" Toshihisa said. A pretty kind description from him considering how everyone else described his behavior.  
"Does he treat you well?" Toshihisa worried for his friend  
Takumi nodded looking out of the window "I can see he's making an effort so we could get along and create a good atmosphere, I didn't expect him to be so gentle actually, anyone else would just ignore me"  
"Don't say that, you're a good friend and person, it's their loss if others can't see that" he defended his friend before saying "Gii really is special, and everyone here thinks that. He always tries to get along with everyone, he has this easy going attitude that makes everyone like him, even if most just want to stay close to him because of his family. That's why even if he's nice to everyone just a few have the privilege to really be his friend, and I think it's also because of that that he's a good observer and he's good at finding out people's true motives"  
Takumi was afraid of misunderstanding since he never received kindness from the people around him _'He's kind at heart, I know, It's his nature, he's gentle and helpful to everyone and cares deeply for his friends'_.  
He kept on repeating to himself '_I mustn't misunderstand!'_. Being roommate with Gii was going to be too hard for him, he just knew that. With Toshihisa he didn't feel like this, it was his gentle nature that broke down his walls, but his heart was closed off, no one could enter it.

愛

It was almost a couple of weeks after the start of their second year at Shidou, Takumi was about to reach class when suddenly he felt someone bump into him hard from behind only to fall ahead of him afterwards. Where he laid on the floor, Takumi saw that it was Takabayashi.  
"Look what you did!" one of Takabayashi admirers who knelt down beside him shouted angrily at Takumi. They were in the corridor, and a few people were there, when they heard the noise a small crowd gathered around them. Takumi was trying to understand what was going on while the guy on the floor in front of him accused Takumi of bumping into him on purpose, and his followers, or fan club, kneeled by him to help him standing up, acting like he was deeply injured while actually he didn't get a scratch. The crowd was already accusing Takumi, he could feel those cold daggers directed at him just as well as he heard their mean whispering, they were already blaming him. In the meantime the fun club ordered him to apologize, and that was what Takumi was going to do, just so it would end, there was no point in objecting now. But before he could say a word, Gii, on his way to class too, interfered.  
He appeared from behind Takumi "Pretty deplorable of you Takabayashi" he calmly said but with an accusing undertone in his voice.  
The guy in question thought it was his chance "Gii! he bumped into me because he's jealous! That's the kind of guy you're rooming with" he wrongly accused Takumi.  
"How could he have done what you're saying if he's the one who was ahead of you!?" Gii was starting to get impatient.  
Takabayashi could do nothing at this point, his plan backfired so he just gridded his teeth and stood up glaring at Takumi "I'll remember this" he said before walking away indignantly along with his fan club, and with him the crowd dispersed while singing Gii's praises (but never changing opinion about Takumi).

Gii stood next to Takumi now, and saw his roommate's standoffish features, then heard him ask "Why did you help me?" in a quiet voice.  
"Was it so strange? I saw it and I couldn't let him go away with it" Takumi gripped his bag harder. He couldn't feel what he was starting to feel, he wouldn't let hope surface, for his own sake, but still, Gii was the only one who didn't blame him…  
When it was clear that he wasn't going to say anything Gii told him they'd be late for class and both walked there together.

愛

Gii and his best friend were having launch together, enjoying one the few chances they got to spend time together since their duties made them both really busy.  
"I heard people talking about how you helped him. I feel sorry for you for having to be his roommate, since no one is welcomed by Hayama" Akaike said sympathetically to his friend  
"That's true but... He's not that bad" Gii said  
"Aaahhh?" Akaike was shocked, it didn't sound as a joke "Are you for real?"  
"He's actually a likeable person, he's naive, reserved, he's not perceptive, and he's not a hypocrite gold digger like almost everyone else here" there was a small silence in where Akaike gaped stupidly at his friend questioning his mental state and Gii smiled to himself thinking _'I might like a boy like him, he could be a great friend'. _  
"To me he's just weird" and their conversation was finished for the sake of enjoying a good meal.

愛

That evening Takumi passed some time with his friend Toshihisa, later that night while he was walking down the corridor back to his room, Takabayashi stopped him. He sprang up from behind Takumi and grabbed him from the shoulders. A violent tremor shook Takumi's body, his breath quickened and his face paled.  
"Don't get smug because Gii protected you" his vile voice resonated throughout the deserted corridor, then he pushed Takumi against the wall where he hit his head and just like that Takabayashi disappeared. Takumi slid down the floor, discarded memories were rushing back to hurt him, and he stayed there crouched down for a while trying to get back his senses.

When Takumi could stand he walked back to his room, as soon as he stepped inside, Gii saw the sorry state he was in. He was shaking slightly, his face pale and his breath was still labored. Takumi closed the door behind him and at the same moment Gii was in front of him "Hayama.." he was about to touch him but remembered who was in front of him in time and retrieved his hand, realizing that there was little he could do, instead of asking him what had happened he gently told him to lay down.  
"I'm fine" Takumi said  
"You are not, come on, at least sit down on your bed" Gii ushered his frightened roommate who obliged since he was starting to feel really weak. When he sat down he automatically raised his hand to his forehead where he had hit the wall before, there was a red patch and it hurt a little. Gii then saw it and it didn't take him long to figure out what could have happened "I'll go take something from the infirmary" Gii said walking out of the room before Takumi could stop him.

_'He'll regret being so nice to me'_ Takumi thought in the empty room, realizing then that now his shaking wasn't entirely due to the early shock.

It only took a few minutes before he was back, Takumi was still in the same spot "I really don't need anything" he told Gii, but his roommate didn't listen to him.  
"Here, put it on your forehead" Gii told him when he was standing in front of him, handing him a cold compress, Takumi just stared at him "You don't want me to do it right?" Gii said then with a faint smile on his lips.  
Takumi, eyes round in surprise and heartbeat going up a pace, hung his head to avoid looking in his eyes, then took the plaster from Gii's hand.  
"Take this too" Gii indicated a bottle of water he took on his way "Drink it, alright?" it was more like an order.  
_'Why is he doing all this for me, it's just a lot of trouble for him'. _There was no need really, just like there was no need to be moved by his gentleness.  
Gii went to sit down on his own bed, facing his roommate who was holding the small cold compress on his forehead, after a moment of silence he asked "Does it hurt?"  
"I'm fine really" he sounded sincere  
Gii smiled gently "You're strong." Takumi raised immediately his eyes to look at him, he was really shocked to hear that.  
_'Since last year, all these people bulling you and alienating you, it's amazing that you didn't drop out' _Gii thought while smiling gently at Takumi's shocked expression._  
_Takumi didn't know what to say, he stayed there just staring at Gii, he certainly didn't feel strong. Gii's words were dangerous.  
_'This is bad'_ he thought. It would be easier for him if Gii thought he was a cold insensitive guy who didn't care about anyone, like every other student thought about him. It was too dangerous to let the walls protecting his heart come crumbling down.

* * *

**Your comments are making me very happy! ^^ Thank you! x  
As you may have noticed I prefer to follow the manga/novel rather than the movie, not that I did it intentionally, actually I was so sure to have seen the part with Takabayashi falling in the 1st movie that I looked for it sure to find it :) **


	4. Seeing a different you

"He what?!" Takabayashi roared aggressively after one boy from his group informed him about the day before, telling him how he saw Gii literally running to the infirmary and back to his room, supposedly to help his roommate.  
"That can't be!" he continued to bark incredulously walking back and forth in his room while munching on his thumb. The other occupants of the room knew better than to utter another word.

愛

Later that same morning, while on his way to class, Gii saw an angry Takabayashi walking briskly towards him.  
"What were you thinking helping that freak!" he shouted as soon as he was standing just in front of Gii.  
"What?!" his tone was enough to irritate Gii, and he already had to put up with him and his insolent ways too much until then to be able to bear with him anymore.  
"Is taking care of that outcast more fun than going out with me!?" Takabayashi was digging his own grave deeper than he could imagine, since he didn't know that Takumi didn't reveal Gii who was responsible for his frighten the night before, and that sentence was more than enough for Gii to immediately understand the whole situation. And it made him angrier still.  
"I already told you I have no interest in going out with someone I don't care the least bit about"  
"You're always like that, you're so cold!" he was being very loud, that much that a crowd had formed around them. Gii, being as discrete as he always is, ended that meaningless conversation and walked away leaving behind him a stomping Takabayashi.

Gii had a dark feeling about this though, he knew it wouldn't stop just like that and kept his eyes open to be safe.

愛

A couple of days later at the end of class, Takumi took his bag and started to make his way out of the classroom as soon as the bell rung. He was just outside the door when he was stopped by four classmates.  
"And just where d'you think you're goin?" Takumi didn't turn around, one of them put a hand on Takumi's shoulder just for Takumi to flinch, and with scared eyes he took one step ahead to escape the hurtful touch.  
"It really sucks that we have someone like you in our class, you lower our popularity, why don't you drop out!" his tone was pure venom.  
Those four guys were walking towards Takumi while he tried to walk away, until he had the wall stopping him on his side and they were surrounding him on the other, he was trapped. Takumi would have dealt with them like they deserve if it wasn't for his phobia; he couldn't say a thing, he was just too scared by those who were getting closer and closer around him; breath quicken, body shaking, he felt only his panic rising within himself.

"What the heck are you doing. Stand. back" in a low tone, made menacing by its seemingly calmness, spoke Gii who was now directly behind them.  
All four of them froze and didn't dare to turn around.  
"Go. Now!" Gii didn't need to repeat himself as the four guys run away like their life depended on it.  
Gii watched in disdain as they disappeared from his sight, then turned kind eyes to his roommate who didn't move an inch, his head still stooped. Gii drew closer "Hayama.." he called in the softer of voices, but Takumi jerked his head back up, he still couldn't fully realize that the danger was gone and Gii's presence made him already uncomfortable as it is, so without a word he fled.

愛

Luckily for Takumi that was the last class of the day, he didn't really have the strength to face anymore that day. He sat somewhere in an empty hall next to the main building to catch his breath.  
_'What's going on?'_ Since the start of this year he had to endure one year's worth of troubles.

"So this is where you run off to" Takumi was jerked out of his thoughts by Akaike's voice.  
"Akaike-kun.." Takumi whispered in wonder  
When he had saw Gii, Akaike was told by him what had happened and Gii asked him to make sure that Takumi was ok if he'd happen to see him.  
Akaike looked around "No one's threating you then?" his tone wasn't friendly  
"Eh?"  
He sighted "I really don't know what Gii sees in you"  
Takumi didn't really know what to think then.  
"Just don't cause troubles for him"  
"What are you on about?" Takumi got a bit annoyed then  
Another sigh tore from Akaike before he spilled everything to Gii's roommate "Since your incident with Takabayashi Gii's protecting you by always keeping an eye on you, watching out for whatever that guy has in mind to do to you" Takumi was beyond shocked "And you just keep creating troubles for him, like before.."  
"But.. He didn't say anything" Takumi muttered  
"He isn't the type to say the good things he does for his friends" then paused "I wasn't supposed to tell you this either... Don't tell Gii alright? Anyway, I was on my way to the council room so I have to go now". Akaike walked away letting an incredulous Takumi behind.

_'That can't be... Gii were you really protecting me without even telling me, without even letting me notice... Gii..'_

愛

Later that same night, when Takumi returned to their shared room before curfew, Gii was at his desk with one book open in front of him. Takumi opened the door very quietly and at the same quiet way he took one step inside before closing the door, without a word he walked inside avoiding looking at Gii.  
Gii didn't talk, he choose to watch his roommate instead, trying to understand how he was feeling. Takumi walked straight to his own bed and sat down facing Gii.  
"Ano... About before..." he nervously tried to say to Gii who was turned towards him looking at his head held down.  
"I..." Takumi then raised his head and the two boys were finally looking in each other's eyes "Thank you" Takumi spoke with more confidence but still shyly.  
Takumi's shy looks impressed Gii once more. "About that, are you alright?" he asked warmly.  
"Eh?" Takumi exclaimed wide eyed before hurriedly looking away embarrassed, eyes wide, fluttering his eyelids almost frantically. Then he just hummed nodding his head.  
Gii smiled softly. Takumi heard it and raised his eyes once more, then asked softly with a cute confused expression on his face "What?"  
Gii smiling, shook gently his head "I think I named it wrong after all"  
"Eh?"  
"Human contact phobia... stuff like being approached and touched are just tough on you, it's not like you hate people right? It's more like you're just bad at expressing yourself. That's what I think"  
_'It's like I'm starting to see the real Takumi, he looked just heartless and apathetic, but everyone got it wrong' _he thought_. _Cold, human hater, Gii didn't really associate those words with him.

Takumi was downright shocked! He could do nothing but stare at him; Gii was the only one who called his being different 'bad at expressing yourself'.

Takumi was the only one who knew himself, he just hides his feelings, whatever happens and however bad it is. That's what he had learned during his life.  
He had given up on feelings, he gave up the very hope of being understood, they hurt him just too much and this was the only way to survive for him, but every time Gii did something for him or told him things like that, showing Takumi that maybe there really was someone out there who could be able to understand him, he felt hope fighting its way to emerge and at the same time, perceiving the danger of that, he felt a desperate determination not to let it out.

"Takumi, are you fine? You're shaking" Gii worried  
"Yes, I'll go to sleep" heart pounding, frantically Takumi just climbed into bed murmuring goodnight.


	5. I'll protect you

It was just another couple of days later that Gii sensed something going on among Takabayashi and his group. They were acting suspicious and it made Gii realize that Takabayashi had something planned for that day, so he kept guarding them to find out what exactly.

It was lunch time and they still didn't make a move, but he was certain by now that they had something planned against Takumi.  
The cafeteria was full when Gii stepped in to order his lunch. As always as soon as he walked in all the students looked his way, some staring in adoration and others trying to be inconspicuous but failing.  
Without letting others notice, Gii, looked around to locate the guy in question along with his group of admirers, and his roommate who should be in the less crowded part of the cafeteria; Gii searched for him with his eyes scanning those tables which were almost empty and just as he thought he saw him sitting there, usually he would be with Toshihisa but he was alone today. He located the other rather easily since he always made a show of himself and was rather loud.  
Gii was about to go take a seat, after he filled up his tray with food, when suddenly he stopped. He saw one of those admirers stood up from his seat right next to Takabayashi, and started to walk towards Takumi. Gii stood there and watched attentively. He could see that guy greeting Takumi and then telling him something before walking back to his table.  
_'That was strange'_ Gii thought while he started walking again, tray still in hand, when once again he stopped to see, this time, Takumi standing up and bringing back his tray before exiting the cafeteria. Gii immediately put his own tray down somewhere and followed him.

But when he was out the doors he couldn't see him anymore. He turned around to see if Takabayashi was still there, and to his surprise he was. He started searching for his friend. Yes, friend, he realized.

愛

In the meantime Takumi was walking through the path to the archery club. It was almost deserted during this time of the day, then he heard someone calling his name but he couldn't see anyone, so he stopped and turned around only to feel himself being hit by something and watching helplessly as the ground got closer to his sight.

Gii came right in that moment "Just stop there if you don't want this school year to turn into hell for you" he said to the same guy who he saw talking to Takumi a while ago.  
"Saki-senpai! I..." he tried in vain to defend himself, but he was so startled after seeing Gii that he couldn't even come up with something to say. Gii didn't give a damn about him though as he drew closer to Takumi who was now crouched down on the ground, luckily still conscious, his expression showing he was hurting. Gii knelt by him "Hayama" he called with care.  
Takumi raised his head and tearful eyes locked up with Gii's concerned ones. At least the hurt on his features vanished.  
Gii stood up and turned around, and faced angrily the other boy who was still frozen to the spot. Gii's eyes scared him so much that he spilled everything "We didn't want to hurt anyone… just wanted to lock him somewhere… after curfew the school would kick him out" he said almost incoherently in between gasps.  
Gii's eyes were more menacing than ever _'I can't believe this!'_ he thought "Did you hear it?"  
"Loud and clear. I'll take care of it" another voice said.  
"Thank you Shouzou" and the boy paled even more in realizing that behind Gii there was no other than the head of the disciplinary committee, Akaike Shouzou.  
Just a few minutes before, Akaike had saw Gii running looking for someone "Follow me" Gii had just said not wanting to waste time in explaining while something bad was surely going on. Not even wasting a second, Akaike broke into a run along with Gii. He really was a great friend.

Gii watched as Akaike drag the boy who had hurt Takumi away to give him proper punishment. When they were out of sight, "Mou! That's enough!" Gii heard screaming angrily and turned around to see Takabayashi dashing towards Takumi with a knife in his hand ready to hit him. Gii tried to run in between them but he didn't make it on time to stop him from hitting Takumi, luckily he didn't have to since Yoshizawa, his roommate, stopped him before he could harm someone. He came almost from nowhere, he grabbed Takabayashi's arm, spun him around and slapped him hard on the face. Takabayashi let the knife fall in shock then heard Yoshizaya shouting at him "What the hell were you doing! Apologize to Hayama-kun!"  
That was a surprise really to hear him so authoritative but it looks like it was exactly what was needed to stop Takabayashi's mind to go even more insane, in fact he docilely turned towards Takumi and "I'm sorry" he said. Then he was dragged away by Yoshizawa.

Now it was just the two of them, Gii rushed to Takumi's side so much worried for him. "How are you feeling?" he almost frantically asked, his face portraying his anxiety, Takumi was surprised because he looked genuinely worried for him.  
He was lost in his thoughts for a moment, more focused on Gii's face rather than on what he was saying, then he heard "...and only because he likes me, I'm so sorry Hayama it's my fault"  
_'I'm sure I'm the only one who has ever seen Gii looking so worried'_ Gii's expression made him giggle. Gii heard it "What! There's nothing there to—" he was actually pissed off, he was being serious, as he was saying that he raised his head to look him in the eyes and as soon as he did he stopped talking, he stopped thinking, he almost stopped breathing.  
What he saw made him speechless. _'His smile is dazzling'_ he could only think watching as Takumi's face lit up in a big smile, it was a beautiful sight to hold dear. Gii could only stare in awe trying not to gape amazed at this portray of extraordinary beauty. All stoic semblance on Takumi was gone, no more coldness shadowed his features, his face was only adorned by a dazzling smile which made his face shine. '_It's like watching a whole different person'_.

Takumi didn't notice Gii staring and just kept smiling widely keeping his head low and eyes almost shut, beaming.  
All in all it didn't last long but that smile would be in Gii's heart for his whole life.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh at you, I just didn't expect you to get that worried" Takumi said trying to sound serious again but still with the smile lingering in his voice, after a short pause his big eyes raised to Gii's while he still had his head turned down a little and he sweetly added "You're not angry right?" and once again Gii was marveled at him, and all he could do was utter a simple "No".  
Takumi looked down again occasionally stealing glances at Gii.  
"Come on let's go back" Gii said when he recovered from the beautiful sight. Then both raised to their feet and went back together.

愛

"Does it hurt?" Gii asked. They were just back in their room, Gii saw Takumi heading directly to sit on the bed.  
"Uhum" he shook his head "I'm fine now"  
"Why were you there?" Gii asked patiently  
Takumi ducked his head in a moment of silence before answering "I was going to the archery club"  
"Oh, so in the cafeteria that guy told you that your friend Toshihisa wanted to see you?"  
"Uhm" Takumi nodded realizing he had been fooled, then he added "Ne Saki-kun... What actually made him do that? I still don't get it"  
"They wanted to lock you out of the dormitory so during curfew they'd say you were out of school hoping that the punishment would be expulsion" then added "I guess it wasn't entirely Takabayashi's idea but he went along with it"  
Takumi ducked his head looking lost and distant "Why don't you rest a bit, I think you need it" Gii said warmly.  
"Ano..." Takumi started "Why were you there?" he asked in a whisper.  
"I wanted to protect you" Gii said softly as if it was the most natural thing in the world.  
Then they heard the bell ring announcing a new period starting "Try to sleep, I'll have you excused for the afternoon classes so don't worry" Gii said before leaving the room to attend class.  
But Takumi couldn't possibly sleep, his heart beat faster and he felt like crying; he leant down on the bed shocked and in disbelief _'How can that be Gii... no one ever said they wanted to protect me...'_

愛

Some time later everyone will gossip about how Takabayashi had been suspended. In the end his roommate made him confess to the school what he had done.

* * *

**Thank you all for the comments I love them! :D  
****and don't worry I have this all planned out, of course I'll finish it! ;)**


	6. Now I see it

That night when Gii returned to his room, Takumi was deeply asleep. He took this chance to steal a good look from his roommate. He sat down on his own bed worrying that Takumi might wake up if he was too close and just watched him.  
Both Takumi's smiling face and the realization that hit him when he saw it astounded Gii. It was like Takumi's real self was revealed to Gii without restraint making him realize that what he was feeling for Takumi weren't just simple feelings of friendship. He liked the way he was and those good traits that he had listed to his best friend while thinking that those made him want his roommate as a friend, but that evening he understood that what he felt for him wasn't just about friendship, that smile which revealed Takumi's true face made Gii realize that he really liked him.

_'You're beautiful' _

How come he came to understand it only now? He sure noticed how good his looks were, but they didn't make him feel like this when he first saw it. He had been so blind, all this time when he felt the need to protect him, it wasn't just the need to protect a friend, it was way different, it was the impulse to protect your loved one from harm, the need to make everything in your power so he could be happy. He had felt that need getting bigger as they came to know each other and realized only now what it meant, he had fallen for Takumi.  
He had this feeling in him, it harbored inside him, it was silently growing without being noticed and bloomed when he saw Takumi's real features, oh that look of pure beauty, a carefree smile that was impossible to imagine on his face before today.

Takumi stirred in his sleep, Gii thought about how cute and peaceful he looked, feeling strangely thrilled realizing that he was the one who had the privilege to see it.

Gii fell asleep with one thought in his mind _'I want to see that smile again'_

愛

The next day, after classes, Takumi had a few lessons to catch up on, unfortunately yesterday's missed class was his worst subject: English.  
In their room Gii watched amused Takumi's horrified face in realizing that, and stifling a laugh he offered: "I could help you if you want"  
Takumi took a moment to realize what he had meant. _'Oh yeah.. he lived in America..'_ he realized then "Is it really alright?"  
Gii laughed "Of course! Now come on" he ushered his roommate to sit down on his desk so they could start their private lesson, during which Takumi tried not to notice how close Gii was to him and the real reason why it bothered him, and Gii looked lovingly at him when he was concentrating on his notebook.

When they went through all the notes from yesterday, Takumi sighted in relief happy that the English lesson was over, "Thank you Saki-kun" he said relieved leaning against the back of his seat.  
"Call me Gii" he just answered.  
For Takumi it was a shock. Not only because it was sudden, it would take him a lot to be able to call him just that.  
"Don't hesitate to ask for help anytime you need it, Takumi"  
_'Takumi'_ he thought even more shocked, just 'Takumi', and he had said it so naturally too! His heart was beating so fast, just one word and Gii broke down all his defenses.

Takumi in his shock just kept staring at Gii but even so he didn't realize what was going to happen, not even when Gii leaned towards him. Takumi saw his face getting closer and closer to his own, a look in his eyes that he couldn't decipher. He felt his warm breath on his face.  
"Takumi" Gii whispered a word that, since his heart was beating so loudly, more than hear it he felt it being spoken on his own lips. He was paralyzed and could only watch Gii's eyes up close as his lips were about to touch his own. But it didn't happen.  
"Saki Giichi-kun" Gii heard himself being called on the PA system "There's a phone call for you" and just like that the moment was broken, not that Takumi realized there was one in the first place, and Gii had to pull away, then without a word he just walked out of the room.

* * *

**Don't hit me! The next chapter will be up soon! :) See I'm not too mean aren't I? ^^**


	7. Rumors and confessions

The next day they had a moment for themselves only after morning classes.  
After the bell rang Takumi didn't move from his seat, he looked lost in thoughts while the other students walked out for lunch break, Gii noted and stayed behind. They were the only two in the classroom.  
Gii drew closer to Takumi's desk and from his expression Gii saw him finally realize that it was time for lunch break. Then Takumi raised his head and saw Gii standing right next to his desk  
"Saki-kun" he exclaimed in surprise, then cast his gaze before speaking up again after a brief silence "Ano.. about yesterday.." he trailed off, not really wanting to talk about it but needing answers.  
"Let's have our lunch break Takumi" he invited his roommate who looked quite uneasy.  
Takumi raised his head to look at Gii in surprise "Eh?" he exclaimed quietly, then saw Gii smiling warmly and once again he felt something in him just from seeing that smile directed only at him.  
"We'll talk after our lunch" so they walked to the cafeteria together.

愛

The cafeteria was more crowded than usual and it was easy to figure out why, the raining season announced its arrival that day, so the students had to stay indoors. As soon as Gii and Takumi saw that, they wasted no time in trying to find a place where Takumi was comfortable in and where Gii could avoid if not all, at least most of the stares he always got no matter where he went to.  
They took their trays and headed for their chosen table, there were three seats available which were the furthest from the crowd and near the wall, for Takumi it was perfect and he sat at the one by the wall while Gii sat next to him, leaving just one empty seat to distance them from the rest of the students who were also having their lunch.

It goes without saying that even though those people were trying to stare in adoration without being too much intrusive their efforts were vain, and it unnerved Gii all the time but just like always, he didn't let it show and acted completely normal, keeping to himself his real feelings about it all. Also Takumi couldn't help but notice them and feeling bad for his roommate who had to live with unwanted attention all the time, they made _him_ uncomfortable, he wondered how it was for Gii.  
As soon as they sat down both exclaimed "Itadakimasu" clapping their hands and started eating.  
It wasn't often that they had lunch together in the cafeteria like this so it wasn't a wonder that the stares were more intense than usual. Takumi tried to ignore them as best as he could but found it very difficult and Gii noticed it (more than he noticed the stares). Takumi was getting more uncomfortable by the minute and Gii's mind concentrated on Takumi the more the boy got nervous.  
At some point Takumi had all his concentration on the other students thinking that they all were glaring at him, so when he put his bowl down he miscalculated the distance and left his hold on it when it touched the border of the tray. It would have fallen on the table spilling all its content on it and on the nearest occupants, namely Gii and himself if it wasn't for both the boy's reflexes. As soon as Takumi left the bowl he saw it was falling over and reached back to it almost immediately, at the same time that Gii who had been looking his way while still eating, reached for it too with his hand but instead of holding the falling bowl he held Takumi's hand that saved them both from getting covered in its content. Takumi didn't flinch away from the contact like he usually does, but his body froze over completely. A soft gasp could be heard from most of the students who were watching the odd couple thus turning the sound in a rather loud noise which made Takumi uncomfortable still.

Gii's hand didn't leave Takumi's who had moved the bowl inside the tray "Are you alright?" Gii's soft voice asked, loud enough for only Takumi to hear.  
Takumi kept his gaze lowered, the warmth of Gii's hand was so comforting, why was it that he didn't dislike that touch, but even welcomed it, he searched for it, he almost needed it.  
Gii could only watch his dark hair "Yes" he mumbled low, then he retrieved hastily his hand from under Gii's when whispers could be heard all around them, it wouldn't take a genius to guess what they were about.  
Gii sighted both hearing them and seeing Takumi's reaction to them, he tried to distance himself from him as much as he could while sitting next to him. Takumi then heard Gii rummaging with their plates, confused turned his head to see what he was doing and saw him getting up and about to take both their trays back.  
"Let's go Takumi" he said and started making his way to the entrance of the cafeteria.  
Takumi followed him and both walked out after making sure to take something to eat with them.

Takumi just followed Gii and after a few minutes the boys were in their dorm room.

愛

"Saki-kun.. why are we eating here?" Takumi asked hesitantly in the silence. When they stepped in their room Gii didn't say a word, just closed the door behind him and motioned to him to sit down before handing him his share of the launch he brought. They passed some minutes in silence enjoying the food, Takumi seating on his desk and Gii on his bed when Takumi finally spoke up.  
Gii didn't answer him though, instead he looked at him and raised his lips slightly in a smile "Just _Gii_ is fine" Takumi couldn't handle those gorgeous eyes so turned around forgetting his question and wondering how on earth will he ever be able to call him just Gii out loud.

愛

Takumi, who just headed out of his room when the bell rung, was walking down the corridor to reach the first class of the afternoon, he kept his eyes lowered while trying to not pay attention at the other students. He could see them from the corner of his eyes staring at him and whispering the latest news about their idol.  
"They held hands!"  
"He let him do it"  
"Wasn't he afraid of contact?"  
"What's going on between them?"  
"Well they are sharing a room after all"  
"Yeah, they're probably going at it every night"

By the time he took his seat on his desk, Gii entered the classroom as well and headed straight towards him, his seat wasn't next to him so the other students made sure to see what he would do, Takumi felt all the eyes on him, accusing stares, jealous looks.

Gii bent over a bit to talk to him without being heard by unwanted ears "Takumi.." he stared but Takumi interrupted him "Isn't your seat over there? Class is about to start!" he was clearly nervous, Gii could tell, and couldn't look in his eyes. Gii sighted and headed to his seat.

愛

When classes were over, Gii run after a Takumi who was trying to avoid him.  
He saw him walking to the library, there was no one around, he sped up and stopped him grabbing his arm but letting go of it almost immediately.  
"Are you avoiding me?" he asked when Takumi turned around after feeling the contact.  
Takumi avoided his eyes "Wha—"  
"I know you are, don't lie" Gii interrupted him  
"…" he just couldn't respond at this point, Gii was right and there was no way of denying it.  
Gii sighted "Is it because of the rumors they're spreading? Does it bother you that much?"  
In that moment other students passed for there and Takumi didn't respond, instead he noticeably avoided Gii and run away as far as possible from him.

愛

"Looks like you can't avoid me as you wish after all" Gii told his roommate when he reached their room that night, it would be curfew soon and both knew there was no way to avoid talking now.  
Takumi was sitting on his bed, his uniform still on.  
"So?" Gii asked  
"Gomen.."  
"You don't want to be misunderstood about us is that it?" Gii easily read thought him.  
Takumi raised his head eyeing him with surprise _'How do you know?'_ was written all over his face.  
Gii walked closer to him, his eyes serious, "Since when do you care about rumors?" he stopped just a few centimeters in front of him. Takumi leant back on his arms, trying to put some distance between them.  
Gii's eyes were charming as he crouched down in front of Takumi "Well?" his voice became husky, his eyes made Takumi unable to utter a word. A long moment passed where they just stared in each other's eyes. Then slowly Gii leant his head towards Takumi's, their mouths just a breath away.  
"Don't avoid me Takumi" his soft voice whispered a sweet breath on Takumi's lips.  
"Saki-kun… move.." Takumi's voice trembled, it was a cry of help, since he couldn't back away he wanted Gii to do it. He leant back a bit more, the more he could without leaning flat on the bed. But Gii didn't back down, instead he put his arms on both sides of Takumi's legs on the bed, without touching him "I want those rumors to be true"  
"Eh?" Takumi softly exclaimed in shock not really understanding what he was saying.  
"I like you, Takumi" both his voice and eyes were so serious, Takumi's eyes widened, he was in complete shock! _'What did he just say?!'_  
"That can't b—"  
"Takumi I'm serious, I like you!" he insisted with some urgency in his voice.  
Takumi panicked "What? What are you saying, please stand back!" he was getting alarmed and raising his voice; he looked away but even so he was still incapable of hiding his discomfort from Gii.  
Gii seeing his scared expression finally lent back and gave him space. But as soon as he did that Takumi fled in the bathroom to change in his pajamas and as fast as light climbed into bed, the duvet covering him completely.

"Sorry.." Gii whispered brokenly and turned off the lights before getting into bed himself.  
None slept that night though.


	8. The old concert hall

The next morning Takumi was woken up by the alarm clock. He opened drowsy eyes facing Gii's side of the room and saw that his bed was empty. His vision cleared up enough to see that Gii was already out of their room.  
_'He's so nice'_ he thought _'You woke up earlier because of me? I'm sorry Gii, actually when you told me that you like me, I wanted so much to say it back, I was almost going to say it that's way I got scared. I could do nothing but run away..'_

愛

During morning classes they couldn't talk nor stay close for that matter. On lunch break a dejected Takumi sought solitude and took advantage of the fact that it wasn't raining to have lunch outside on a spot in the field where he knew just a few people would be there.  
He deeply regretted running away from him, first in the corridor to avoid letting students see them together, and then last night.. _'I wonder why I don't care about what others say about me but it bothers me when people misunderstand my relationship with Gii.. Actually Gii.. for all this time I've been longing for you. You telling me you like me it's like a miracle but.. but Gii, how is it possible for a couple to live platonically?'_

He was lost in thoughts when suddenly he felt someone grab his arm trying to get him on his feet, after a moment of panic he realized it was Gii.  
"What are you doing? Do you want to get soaked?!" Gii shouted and just then Takumi realized that it started raining and he would soon be drenched in the rain if he stayed there since it was getting heavier.  
The dorm entrance was far and Gii saw many students running there, he figured that for the time they reach it and wait for all of them to get in, both would get soaked to the bone, so took Takumi's free arm, who in the meantime collected his things, and made a dash to the close old concert hall.

Gii pushed the door open and lead Takumi inside before stepping in. The old concert hall was really in a bad state, the wood was old and decaying, all the broken seats and furniture were piled up at the far end of the old building; plus it was a bit cold in there, Gii took off his wet jacket and told Takumi to do the same while he walked to the stage, where they could at least sit down.

"Saki-kun, why did we come here?!" Takumi asked as he took a seat by the wall, near his roommate.  
"I didn't want you to catch a cold from the rain" Gii simply answered with a smile.  
They sat on the stage silently for a while, listening to the rain falling outside, the silence was comfortable and it gave Gii confidence.  
Gii turned his head a bit to look at him and then he saw Takumi doing the same but turning back his head immediately when he caught Gii's eyes. It was quite cute.  
"You're not angry about yesterday, right?" when Gii spoke up, Takumi turned his big eyes to lay upon him, and kept looking at him without speaking. Gii saw his answer through his eyes thought, there was no sign of frighten or annoyance. "What about you?" Gii asked  
"Eh?"  
"Your answer" he stated simply. Takumi widened his eyes slightly in surprise then looked away embarrassed, but he couldn't hide his faint blush from Gii's attentive eyes.  
Gii spoke up again "Actually I'm glad we could be alone like this" Gii said in his deep voice while getting closer to Takumi, but he backed away a bit until he had his back on the wall.  
Gii was now kneeling just in front of him, the closer he could get without touching him.  
"Takumi" he started seriously "While passing time with you I started to know you and I came to really like you, I wanted to protect you because you're special to me"  
Takumi felt his heartbeat racing and couldn't believe what he was hearing. He made a start to move on the side away from Gii, but he wouldn't let him.  
"Don't run away!" Gii said while urgently blocking his escaping route with one arm, putting an hand on the wall.  
Takumi held his head down "Saki-kun.." he started with a trembling voice. Gii watched helplessly as Takumi's curled up body trembled slightly, he wanted so much to take his pain away, so much that without thinking, almost unconsciously, he gently reached out his other hand towards his face very slowly to run his fingers softly on the boy's cheek in a featherly caress. Takumi didn't move, he actually welcomed that warm touch.  
Gii realized what he was doing and to who but he saw that Takumi didn't freeze or push him away or flinch. They were both surprised it didn't happen, he just stayed there motionlessly, letting Gii touch him; that was a joy for Gii and because of that he got even closer and so very gently, with the hand on his chin, made him raise his head so he could look in his eyes.  
Takumi raised his eyes to his, letting himself following Gii's lead without hesitation.  
"I like you Takumi" Both his voice and eyes were deep and serious. It thrilled Takumi but it scared him at the same time.  
"B-but.." looking away, he moved his head away from Gii's warm hand, leaving it hanging in mid-air "How can it be me, you're saying crazy thin—"  
"Don't be stupid! Listen Takumi. I like you!" Gii yelled banging both hands on the wall behind Takumi.  
At least Takumi looked at him. Gii so very slowly moved his arms to hug him. Takumi's heart raced almost painfully in his chest but he didn't flinch, he didn't want to move away from there, from those strong but gentle arms.  
Gii inched closer until their lips were a breath away "I like you…" he added breathily before closing the remaining gap and locking their mouths together.  
Takumi remained motionless with his eyes open not knowing how to react. Then Gii parted slightly their lips so he could look in his eyes "You don't hate me right?" his quiet question was met only with Takumi's stunned silence, but Takumi wasn't afraid nor did it look like he didn't want this. Gii cupped Takumi's face with both hands and the two boys stared in each other's eyes in silence until Gii met his lips a second time moving his own on them to exchange a sweeter kiss and put both arms around him again; this time, Takumi closed his eyes when he saw Gii leaning in and returned his sweet kiss. It was safe in his arms, Takumi felt his whole warmth overwhelm him and comfort him; Gii's embrace was the spell to melt his heart.

When they parted, Gii cupped his check gently and saw Takumi, with his eyes closed, leaning towards his hand to welcome his touch, so pulled him close and engulfed his loved one in his warmth, and they stayed safely in their embrace.

愛

The sweet silence was broken by the bell announcing a new period starting.

"Oh no, we're late for class" Takumi exclaimed, Gii didn't really care much about it but Takumi already pulled out from his embrace and was getting on his feet. Both could hear the rain falling outside, it wasn't as heavy as before but it wasn't a light one either, and neither had an umbrella with them.  
Gii stopped Takumi who was about to get outside "Wait" he said standing up, then walked past him "Wait here" he simply said and opened the music hall's front door to disappear from Takumi's sight a moment later.  
"Gii.." Takumi, who stared in awe at the closed door, softly whispered. He knew what he was doing, it was raining and they didn't have an umbrella, he went inside the school building just for him, for Takumi only, knowing he would get wet and didn't show the slightest hesitation in doing so..  
Before he knew it Gii came back, umbrella in hand, just like Takumi thought. One umbrella, he noted. He was wet too "Gii-" he started but Gii interrupted him "What are you waiting for, Takumi. Hurry up if you don't want to skip class" Gii's eyes were so gentle, his voice soothing... Takumi snapped out of his thoughts when he realized he was staring and walked towards him, so the two boys made their way silently to the school building. With a mild smile gracing their features, they walked slowly in the cold piercing rain, under the same umbrella, their shoulders touching, sharing and increasing the warmth of their bodies, elating their hearts. The cold air turned comfortable around them. The soft pitter-pattering of the rain, it's smell, the grey view, it all became a wonderful scenery engraved in their hearts.

愛

When that night, after class, they returned to their room, Gii threw various expectant glances at Takumi while the boy tried not to notice. Takumi walked to his bed without a word at a rather fast pace, he was clearly embarrassed and at a loss at what to do, Gii noted.  
He was fumbling with his bag, trying to put books in his school bag, then taking his pajama but letting it fall in his agitation.  
"Clumsy" Gii gently teased him while he picked up his top. Takumi kept his head lowered, blushing faintly "Th-thank you" his quite voice stumbled.  
Gii smiled feeling his affection growing "I like you Takumi, what about you?"  
"Saki… kun.."  
"Ne Takumi, if you won't give me an answer right away, would you at least call me 'Gii'?"  
Takumi finally raised his head to see a loving smile directed at him. His heart skipped a beat "Gii.." said in a soft whisper.  
Gii was so happy to hear him saying it "Thank you Takumi" and wasted no time to take him back into his arms. Takumi melted in his arms, and after a moment of hesitation he slowly raised his own to grab onto his back. He was so comfortable in his arms and Gii figured that out already.

Gii took Takumi's face lightly in his hands in a gentle caress "Wouldn't you just let the rumors go?" his soft voice asked. Takumi nodded looking thoughtful "Ah.. but" he exclaimed "What if.."  
Gii understood what he was worrying about "Oh I get it.. but Takumi, didn't you know, the Takabayashi group broke up"  
"Eh?"  
"Looks like him and Yoshizawa are a couple now, so his fan club dispersed; nor him or them will bother you"  
"Oh.."  
"You don't have to worry about those guys going after you again" Gii smiled rubbing his cheeks lovingly "Then again, you had no reasons to worry, since I would have protected you nonetheless"  
Takumi stared at him almost wide-eyed, then unable to handle those gorgeous eyes anymore he looked away. It made Gii wonder how he feels, what he's thinking.  
"What?" Gii whispered huskily and run just one finger on the side of Takumi's face. It was enough to make him look up. When he did, Takumi was met with a look of love that made him stare in wonder.  
When Takumi didn't respond, Gii slowly leant in and gently kissed him; it was as a way to figure him out, but mostly because he really wanted to. It was a lingering kiss that made their hearts skip a bit even in its innocence.  
When Gii leant back he saw Takumi's serene expression and a softness in his features that was still new for him. He watched as Takumi's eyes opened to meet his own in a loving look. From that kiss Gii could understand.  
_'His real self, his habits, the look in his eyes after our kiss, his reactions to what I do or say.. they're all my secret'_

"I love you Takumi"  
"me too.. Gii"

* * *

**I couldn't leave out the concert hall! Hehe it is an important place to them after all! ^^**

**I loved to know your thoughts about the other chapters so please let me know what you think of this one too! :D**


	9. The warmth that shatters June's pain

**Sorry for the wait, I wrote this before the previous chapter but hadn't had the time to edit it this last week.**

**As you know this FF tells how Gii falls in love with Takumi and how their story until the first kiss would evolve. That means I initially thought to finish it at the previous chapter, but when I was writing it somehow this came along so this chapter wasn't planned ^^**

**WARNING: This chapter is rated M for adult themes**** so seriously think twice before continue reading.**

**This is placed some time later after the end of the previous chapter.**

* * *

Takumi had started to be more open with Gii since they shared their first kiss, but lately Gii saw that Takumi was more withdrawn, it wasn't because of him, he knew, so what could be upsetting his beloved? Gii thought that maybe it was because of the raining season, a weather as that could make any person gloomy, but he wasn't convinced.  
His guess wasn't that far from the truth though.

It was June, the raining season, and with its arrival a lot of bad memories filled up Takumi's mind.

Takumi took advantage of a free period for going somewhere to think alone. He walked to one of the many big rooms of Shidou and took a seat after founding a secluded spot where he could gaze at the rain falling outside and hitting the cold glass of the window.

Everyday Takumi has to bear the painful weight of his younger years, but this period of the year holds the constant reminder of those times, in addiction to that he couldn't help but think about the situation with Gii.  
He and Gii had somehow started going out, but how could they possibly be in a platonic relationship.. could Takumi go on like his past never happened and just go out with Gii? It looked impossible, but he didn't want Gii to know, anyone but not him, it was just too scary, he couldn't bear to loose Gii over it, to lose his warmth and gentleness,_ 'What should I do so I don't lose you?'  
_But.. would he really hate him if he knew the truth? Gii was one of a kind. '_That time on our way back from the concert hall, as soon as I understood he was going out in the rain just for doing something for me I wanted to tell him not to go, that it wasn't necessary, it really wasn't but I couldn't say the words, I didn't really want to, I was that happy that he would do that much just for me that my selfishness stopped those words in my mind where they formed preventing my mouth to open.. thinking about it I can't help but cry but I don't know at what yet, I don't know if I'm crying because he was so gentle to me doing that especially for me, or maybe because I fear he may despise me for having been that selfish to let him do it.. Whatever the reason is, I'm happy and moved that he cares for me enough to do something just for me without even trying to let me notice. I don't want to lose him, but I can't keep the secret either, he would definitely notice at some point.'_

愛

It was late at night, the moonlight streamed through the windows illuminating the room. A soft shifting of sheets could be heard and then a soft whisper from the other side of the room "You can't sleep?" Gii's voice startled Takumi who was spending another sleepless night, "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"  
Gii turned on his side to face his roommate "Don't worry, I woke up by myself and then I thought you weren't sleeping" Gii's voice was sleepy and tender.  
Takumi turned to face him too, but didn't know how to respond. Gii smiled, it wasn't awkward for him, he could see he was just shy and more often than needed he could never find the words to say. It was one thing he liked about him.  
The two boys could see each other's faces lit by the moonlight "Ne, you really can't sleep?"  
"Uhm"  
"You look tired lately, it's not like you're the moon princess, you're going to break down"  
"Eh?"  
"You can tell me if something's bothering you"  
Takumi lowered his head _'Gii you're really good at seeing through people' _"I'm fine" he wasn't convincing at all but Gii let it go and they tried to catch some sleep.

愛

That Sunday Gii was going out with Akaike and asked Takumi if he wanted to join them but he refused. When left alone, Takumi took a walk around, when he passed in front of the mail posts he saw something inside his and Gii's one from its small glass and went to see if there really was a letter there even if it was a Sunday.

He opened it to reveal a letter, _"To Hayama Takumi"_ it read on one side, he then flipped it over and his heart froze, the sender was his mother.  
Unconsciously the hand holding the letter tightened in a fist crumpling the white paper; he felt his heart tighten in the same manner, his breath sped up that much that he felt faint, angry shouts and vile voices were starting to fill his mind. He run to his room.

_'Someone like you is not my child!'_ His mother's words and accusing glare bore into his soul and ripped his hart apart, his brother even shed tears while accusing him of the crime he himself committed. Takumi's mother never even thought of listening to him, she accused him of being the one who tempted his own brother the very moment she saw both of them in bed together. When in fact _he_ was the victim. After all those years Takumi lost the will to object.  
Years of sexual assault, from the hands of his own brother, ended with those words from his mother.

_'No one would love Takumi. Even your parents are like that. You're a vile human being.'_ Takumi's brother's voice resonated through his mind for the umpteenth time. Berating words accused Takumi of feeling his touch when it was wrong, while it was actually him the one touching his own brother but he still couldn't accept it, it was maybe the part of him who was still not infected by his mental illness that was disgusted at Takumi for feeling something, feeling him.

Takumi was the result of their own illness, his brother's and of a mother's who never cared for him, who abandoned him coldly, accused him maybe because her mind couldn't bear the truth that the only son she loved would do something like that.. did it change something in her one year later when it was clear that he had a mental illness? But what does it matter now, Takumi's heart had closed off to everything from the moment it all started, from the indifference his parents showed him. He had to give up on hatred, anger, despair, feelings of forgiveness, the only way for him to survive was to create a barricade around his heart and just not feel. He'd protect himself by giving up on anything. He'd be torn apart by now if he didn't, that barricade was his only salvation.

愛

When Gii returned to their room he found Takumi sitting on the floor with his back on his bed, his body was shaking but Gii couldn't see his face. As soon as he spotted Takumi, worrying and fearing for him, Gii kneeled down in front of him. He paused for a moment trying but failing to look in his eyes and careful not to touch him "Takumi.." he tried calling softly for fear of scaring him.

Takumi just had a flashback of when he was little and heard his brother's voice. He was still so shaken and his eyes filled up with tears even if he tried to hold them back. He was scared because he felt like he wanted to tell Gii everything, and he feared the consequences.

Gii's heart went to him when he saw his pained features. Slowly and so softly he run his thumb to the boy's cheek catching a solitary tear. Takumi didn't move, he welcomed that warm touch that chased away the bad feelings he was re-experiencing. Since Takumi didn't withdraw from his hand, Gii got closer and so very slowly hugged him. His arms encircled Takumi's body with a tentative touch that could barely be felt. Takumi didn't flinch, he didn't want to move away from it, from those gentle arms. He never felt so warm.  
_'But Gii.. you don't have to treasure me so much..'_

"Takumi" Gii called quietly and drew back a little to look in his eyes. There was silence, both stared intensely in each other's eyes, their heads where really close. Gii started to get closer and touched tentatively Takumi's lips with his own. Takumi was still a bit confused though, the early flashback was still too fresh in his mind and panicked. He pulled away startling Gii with the force of it, he almost jumped backwards, "Takumi?" Gii repeated confused and moved closer again scaring Takumi in doing so, Gii saw his scared expression and abandoned all thoughts of kissing him again, but when he saw him starting to trembling again he wanted to comfort him so drew closer again, with no distance between their bodies and called "Takumi.." before wrapping his arms around him like he had done a moment ago, or trying to since to his shock Takumi pushed him away forcefully "No, stop!" he scarily said wanting his voice to reach louder but being only able to barely let the words out, he wasn't in Gii's arms anymore, Gii's image had overlapped with his brother's.  
"Takumi?" Gii couldn't understand though and kept calling his name, leaning back a little since his closeness seemed to scary him. And could only watch helplessly his loved one curling up his body, breath labored, eyes shut, hands made in fists reaching above his head trying to protect himself from who knows what. Gii's heart bled for him, he wanted nothing more than to help him and letting him let go of this pain that was assaulting him. Gii then clasped Takumi's fist with his hand.  
"Takumi, open your eyes. You're safe" he said in the most gentle and soothing of voices. He watched as Takumi so very slowly raised his head, lowering his hands, and opened his eyes "What's that face for, Takumi?" he melted in Gii's warm eyes and in his equally warm and soft smile. Takumi's scared expression gradually vanished "Gii.." he whispered brokenly with surprise in his voice and eyes, like he couldn't really believe that he was in front of him. Gii just kept smiling at him still clasping his hand, "Gii.." he repeated almost in relief this time and his features portrayed hurt and sorrow, but before he could shed painful tears Gii was there to wrap his arms around the fragile boy, and not caring about the hurt of another possible rejection but only wanting to ease his pain, locked him in his arms; strong arms, Takumi thought closing his eyes and abandoning himself to him because he wanted to be protected by his gentle strength and his comforting warmth.

愛

They remained like that for a while before Gii told him to at least sit on the bed instead of the floor. In that moment he saw the crumpled up letter laying near where Takumi was sitting, he picked it up and looked at Takumi questioningly when they both sat down on the bed.  
"You can read it if you want" Takumi said  
Gii waited a moment making sure he meant that "Are you sure?"  
Takumi smiled mildly "Yes"  
Gii opened the letter, he found a train ticket inside but Takumi knew already he'd find one in there.

While Gii was reading it, Takumi threw a few glances in it only to confirm that the content was already well known to him.

She asked him to visit his older brother's grave on the third anniversary of his death, June 15th. _'They say that it's not use hating someone who's dead, but to me that letter reads as if they're asking forgiveness for themselves.. as if after all this time I could yearn for them. Even after they knew the truth I didn't care anymore, they're far beyond strangers to me.'_

Then Gii lowered the letter and looked silently in Takumi's eyes. "You can ask me" Takumi said "about why I never visited his grave"

And then Takumi told him everything. About how his parents never cared for him, like he didn't exist; how they only loved his older brother since he was brilliant in everything despite his weak heart; how he tried anything he could think of to get their attention, but never succeed and stopped trying; how he came to like his older brother since he was the only one who listened to him, patiently even if he wasn't good with words and still left a lot of things in thoughts; and how he acted as the bridge between him and his parents since only when he talked about Takumi his parents would notice him; and then how his brother became strange and started to sexually abuse him since he was too young to even tell the difference between boys and girls, and how those abuses continued for years until during a rainy day in June their mother saw them. His brother accused him while shedding tears and his parents blamed him without a second thought, they pushed him away without asking for an explanation, and sent him to a mental hospital from which he was sent back home right away. It was a year later when they knew the truth and sent his brother to a mental hospital. He was recovered there until he died in the woods on the same rainy day of another June.

Gii listening to his story feeling the pain slicing up his own chest, for all the pain his loved one had to endure. Gii held him in his arms for all the time he was speaking, unconsciously tightening his embrace the more he revealed.

"Do you still hate them?" Gii asked huskily  
"Uhm.." he nodded, then hesitantly, almost afraid to ask, he raised his eyes to Gii's "But Gii… Do you hate me now?"  
Gii almost laughed at the absurdity of it "I said I love you didn't I"  
"I'm not worth for you to treasure me that much"  
"Really?" Gii said tightening his embrace more "I guess Takumi isn't a good judge of people then"

Takumi let his warmth melt his heart and he felt strong for the first time.

* * *

**Ah~ one of the lines I like the most in 'Takumi-kun' ^^**

**There's just one more chapter left!**


	10. Epilogue

**I used some lines from the movie, I'm sure you can spot them easily!  
This is another unplanned chapter that wrote itself, I'm impressed really! ^^ you can see it as an epilogue. Enjoy! :)**

**At the end it returns to the regular POV**

* * *

_(Takumi's POV)_

Hidden deep in the mountains, is the all-boys Shidou High School. This is where I had a fated encounter with someone who changed my life. Saki Giichi. Nickname: Gii.  
I became a third year student, with Gii by my side. So many things happened since we discovered and confessed our feelings for each other..

At first I couldn't believe that such a person like Gii would love _me_. He's always treated me like a precious treasure. That I could receive such kindness from someone was unthinkable for me until I met him. I remember, before he told me his feelings for me, when my heart was still closed off and I thought I couldn't love anymore, no matter how small the gentleness he showed me, it still moved me. And he never denied his kindness to me, even if I was cold to him or rejected it, Gii was always there for me. I don't want to lose it. Lose him.  
When the thing with Takabayashi happened, it felt good that he was worrying for me. He had demolished every brick of that barricade around my heart, and peeled off every little layer of shadow upon me, and without noticing I could easily accept his warm touch. When he took me in his arms I got no intentions to move. I wanted him to show me the love I was denied until then, and let myself open up to him. I love him so much. My heart throbs every time I realize he loves me just as much. Such a glorious feelings he gave me the chance to experience, and I can only love him more for it.

I'll never forget one talk I had with Akaike during the time me and Gii started going out. I still couldn't be open physically with my love, he never pressured me though, you wouldn't think that about Saki Giichi because usually he's pushy, but he hid his frustration about not being able to touch the one he loved. Once we half argued about it. He kept telling me _'I love you'_ every chance he got, at least every once an hour, it really irritated me back then, thinking that saying so much often would lessen its meaning. Gii said to me _'It looks like you don't understand'_ actually I faked ignorance because I didn't want that kind of contact between us. With that intent I laughed at his serious expression, which pissed him off _'Who would be happy at not touching the one they love'_ he had said, then he left apologizing to me.  
I went to sit on the student hall, just a few people were there, and I sat somewhere quiet spacing out for a while, that was until Akaike called out for me. _'What are you doing here?'_ he had asked. During that period I started to change, and some emotions were also displayed on my face, that time there was one which made him understand that my somber mood was somehow related to Gii. He had sighted and then sat down next to me. _'You know'_ he started _'Gii's always been the most popular in school, everyone always tried to get close to him, and countless people confessed to him, wanting to go out with him, but he always turned them down, all of them'_ I listened to him with great interest, I never heard what people say about him and I knew so little of him, I wanted to know more _'He never dated anyone saying that he would only stay with someone he fell in love with. He said that he'd know when he'll meet that person and until he falls in love he won't go out with other people'_ I was so surprised _'He's always been serious, especially in these matters, he's nothing like our classmates, playing at love, he's very mature in this.'_ I felt so blessed then.

Now I'm here, one year after, our love got deeper and it saved me, Gii saved me.  
When I could finally muster the courage to tell him everything about my past, he had convinced me to go to my brother's grave (more like he pulled me out of bed and made me go).  
That day the nurse who accompanied me to his grave told me about the day he died. She was in charge of him, she said that he was sensitive to rainy days. That day even if they were careful, my brother escaped from his room because his memory was trigged by the rain, the same sound of that day. He, in a moment of sanity, wandered in the woods looking for me, wanting to apologies to me for what he had done. He kept looking for me shouting my name and _I'm sorry_'s even when he had trouble breathing, until his already weak heart couldn't take the stress of his cold under that heavy rain.  
He felt regret for all that time and he wanted to tell me.  
Under the warm sun I could finally forgive my brother.  
It was thanks to Gii.

I became another person, I became my real self, the person Gii saw before any other, and fell in love with. And I made precious friends. Then when I told Gii I used to play violin and stopped because of my brother, he must have heard the longing in my voice since some days later he used his family plane (yes, plane) to bring his violin (which he only used a few times when he was little because he forced to) from New York especially to give it to me. When he told me it was a Stradivari I didn't want to accept it but he made me, saying that he would probably break it if he kept it, so I was left with no other choice, he's been so sweet.

We went through an hard time just once and it was not too long ago. He started avoiding me altogether without an explanation, and acting like a different person. It had a big impact on me, my phobia which Gii had cured, threatened to return.  
It was Akaike who told me the reason why he acted that way. The new first years were from important and influent families, they themselves won't get to know Gii before he graduates so they sent their sons out to fight to get close to him; _'This year is going to be a war revolving around Gii, he knows that and he doesn't want to involve someone as important to him as you. That's why he's changed so much. So he can protect you. Those boys will use their families to get what they want without a second thought. That's why Gii's gone this far.'_ No matter how heavy the weight, he'd carry it all by himself.  
Knowing the real reason behind his behavior didn't make it any easier since for me the only reality was a Gii who didn't care about me anymore, who avoided me and won't look at me or talk to me.  
Everyone, Akaike Misu Shingyouji Toshihisa, comforted me and stayed by my side, I recovered thanks to them and the love Gii gave me which I didn't want to let go to waste.  
And so I convinced Gii to let me help him, to rely on me and share his hardship with me, to let me lighten the weight he was carrying. Then he proposed to me _'Takumi, you and me being together, from now on a lot of people are going to talk about it. But even so stay by my side, no matter what. Won't you be my accomplice?'_. Then I made the promise to Gii, to be by his side forever.

Right now I pass the most part of my third year practicing violin, alone since me and Gii are partners in crime. We have to hide our feelings for each other because Gii wants to protect me from the horde of first years always surrounding him. _'I don't want them to get jealous of you'_ He said. That's the great kindness that Gii showed me.

Thanks to Akaike now we have our secret hideout. He gave us the key to a room in the attic in where no one goes to, we spend time there together, cuddling, kissing, talking or just.. together. Without pretenses, without Gii's plastic glasses which he started wearing to give a serious image to the first years. Just me and him. Free to show our love.

愛

Takumi lowered his violin after playing the last note of his own piece, and felt strong arms encircling gently around his waist. He recognized that warmth immediately and smiling lovingly he leant back to the body of the man he loves so much.  
Gii nuzzled his hair and Takumi turned his head towards him, they sweetly rubbed noises before slowly getting closer and exchange a slow kiss. Gii's hold tightened on his lover and Takumi raised his arm to bring Gii's face even closer to him while their kiss deepened. They broke apart feeling the need to breath, Takumi put down his violin before turning around in his lover's arms so they were face to face. With a blissful smile on both their features, they relished in their moment of intimacy, closely enjoying the warmth radiating from their bodies hugging tightly.  
"I heard you play. It was beautiful." Gii whispered on his lover's lips; Gii had entered the greenhouse just a little while ago, his lover was so blissfully immersed in his playing that he didn't dare make a sound "What were you thinking about?"  
Takumi smiled widely, Gii was always able to make him this happy "You. Just you." His eyes were sparkling and Gii fell in love with him a bit more.

THE END

* * *

**Thank you Gotou Shinobu for writing this wonderful love story.  
Thank you mimiwosumaseba on LJ who is translating the Takumi-kun novels, I took some lines from there as well ^^  
Thank you to Dai-chan and Mao who played these characters in an excellent way and to those who made it into a movie.  
Thank you to all of you who read my FF until the end, either you loved it or hated it, thank you to who favorited or put on alert or commented, every comment was (and still is) precious to me, really thank you.  
Thank you dancingcandy *heart*  
I'd be so happy if my writing would move someone, in any way even if a tiny bit, and if I'll ever write something again I'll be glad to share it :D BYE-BYE!**


End file.
